Running
by Rachael Lupin
Summary: Ron and Hermione sort out their feelings about eachother after HBP..spoilers one shot


Running- No Doubt

Run, running all the time

Run into the future

With you right by my side

Me, I'm the one you chose

Out of all the people

You wanted me the most

And I'm so sorry that I've fallen,

Help me up…let's keep on running

Don't let me fall out of love

Running, running

As fast as we can

Do you think we'll make it?

(Do you think we'll make it?)

We're running…

Keep holding my hand

So we don't get separated

Be, be the one I need

Be the one I trust most

Don't stop inspiring me

Sometimes it's hard to keep on running

We work so much to keep on going

Don't make me want to give up

Running, running

As fast as we can

(I really hope we make it)

Do you think we'll make it?

We're running…

Keep holding my hand

So we don't get separated

Running, running

As fast as we can

(I really hope we make it)

Do you think we'll make it?

We're running…

Keep holding my hand

So we don't get separated

The future…

Running, running

As fast as we can

Do you think we'll make it?

(Do you think we'll make it?)

Keep holding my hand

So we don't get separated…

We're running, running

As fast as we can

(I really hope we make it)

Do you think we'll make it?

We're running…

Keep holding my hand

So we don't get separated

"What do we do now?" Hermione whispered so softly Ron barely realized she had actually said it.

Her head was nudged between him shoulder and his chin, had he could softly hear her breath echo in his ear. His arms were wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other, resting on her back stroking her hair. He could feel her scared breath raise her back up and down as they stood on a hill overlooking the Hogwarts grounds.

He was scared, he knew she was too, he imagined everyone would…or at least should be scared right now. Dumbledore was gone the only person who could have defended them, now the most defense they had against the most powerful and dark wizard in the world was a 16 year old. Not like he didn't think Harry was a powerful wizard, but Ron was scared for his best friend. He was scared for everyone.

"I don't know…" he whispered to her, wanting to console all of her fears… "I don't know…'Mione" he felt her shutter when he said this. She was obviously turning to him for comfort. Comfort he didn't know he could give her. He looked up from her as she held on to the collar of his shirt, he continued to stroke her hair as he looked at the white tomb in he distance, that now rested on Hogwarts ground, the tomb that held heir beloved headmaster, Dumbledore. His funeral had just ended.

Summer would soon start. Bill and Fleur would be married…beyond that he had no idea what would happen to his life, of the lives of all of his family and friends. Hogwarts would not be open next year for his, Hermione's and Harry's last year, everything would change. He returned his gaze to the crying Hermione that he held in his arms. As much as he wanted to console Hermione and tell her "everything will be alright" he couldn't bring himself to blatantly lie to her like that. He knew in fact that nothing would be alright, at least not anytime soon. This war the Great War would have the potential to destroy everything and everyone Ron knew. His friends his family his life the whole wizarding world's way of life, nothing was immune…not even muggles. His eyes burned as her tried to suppress a single tear that rolled down his nose.

He heard Hermione give a slight sob and he continued to caress her.

She emerged from his shoulder and wiped hr moist eyes. She looked at Ron and sniffled.

"we have to be there for him, that's what Dumbledore would have wanted, we have to stay strong for Harry… you heard what he said…it's either him of Voldemort. Anything that happens we have to be there by his side, by each others sides we have to protect each other…we have to protect Harry…he's lost everyone, everyone who has been there, his mum & dad…then Sirius…now Dumbledore. I can't imagine how that must feel."

"We will be there for him, Hermione; we always have been…just like we have always been there for each other. We will protect him" he said staring into her beautiful brown eyes..."and I am always going to be here to protect you." He could feel himself blush as her said it but it seemed like the right thing to do.

He knew he would do anything to protect her anything he could possibly do to save her pain or anguish he knew he would go to the ends of the earth in a heartbeat to do it…and honestly it scared him…what is someone from Voldemort's side were to give Ron an ultimatum? To reveal information about the Order or have Hermione be tortured or possibly die? He knew then his answer, it would be to release the information and that did scare him very much

"Harry will always have us, and we will always have each other." he said to her as she stared into her eyes unblinking. She smiled as much as seemed possible…

"Ronald," she said quietly…"do you mean that?" there was almost a tone of glee in her voice as she did, this shocked Ron very much and the mood of the situation seemed so lift a bit. She had leaded in close to him as he talked absorbing all of his words.

"of course I do 'Mione, I've always been there for you, I have always wanted to be there for you to be the one you come to with problems, with anything, I want to take care of you." he didn't know if he should be saying these things…he had hope that the past year had clarified the feelings both had for each other but this was still, uncharacteristically bold of Ron to be saying.

She smiled at him and there seemed to be a restored light in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Ron?"

He smiled at her he knew she knew well perfectly well what he was trying to say…but she wanted a direct answer…and now after 4 years of being perfectly infatuated and in love with her he was ready to give it to her…

"Hermione…I love you…" she smiled and watched him …"I've wanted to tell you for so long. I-I never knew how to say it… I didn't want you to reject me or not want to be my friend so I kept it a secret since 2nd year. I didn't want to tell you and find out you didn't feel that way about me at all. At least if I didn't tell you I could still dream that maybe you felt the same way for me. But now since everything has happened…I don't want to waste another minuet. I love you…I want to be with you, always…by your side… whatever happens in the future I want you to have the comfort that your not going through it alone that I'm there with you at every step."

He felt very awkward pouring his heart out to her… it seemed to take forever to get the words out of his mouth and he became very aware that his arms were still around her and she was leaning dangerously close to him.

His words had touched her. After the past year she knew in her heart that what she felt for Ron was not exclusive... That he must have been feeling it too…but she had no idea that he felt so passionately about her…a complete change from the boy she once accused of having the same emotional capacity as a teaspoon.

"Ron...whatever you have been feeling towards me, I've been feeling it too for just as long. I've always felt something for you…something I have never felt for anyone else on this world. Not Victor…not anyone... I have wanted to be with you, dreamt you felt the same way but I dint want to tell you, I was afraid you would laugh at be or never talk to me again and I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I want to be yours, now …forever…through anything that happens to us I want us to do it together. I want to be yours…Ronald Weasley."

He listened anxiously as she said these things as if he was holding his breath the whole time. Then exhaled deeply. She smiled back at him.

"I love you, Ron." She whispered

"I love you too Hermione." He replied and he leaned to her. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes. Ron stroked her cheek with his thumb as he held her head and they kissed passionately. Ron could never remember feeling better. Nothing could even compare to this, not ever Quittage. The first kiss with the girl of his dreams. The rest of their blurred lives seemed to have a point of focus, now…each other. Nothing else seemed to matter. Everything else was blown away with the summer's breeze, on that hill.

After they broke apart they met each other with a close embrace. Ron would do anything for the girl he held in his arms there was nothing too good for her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her making each moment special and wonderful.

Hermione knew that this was right…this would last. Their lives were chaotic, but this was her peace…her boyfriend's arms. This is who she would spend the rest of her days with. She vowed to make his life as happy as she could. A tear now fell from Hermione's eye…only this time it was a tear of happiness.

"Be mine…" Ron said in a voice so soft… Hermione though it might have been the wind.

"Always." she replied as they held each other.

After a while the sun began to fall and as Ron and Hermione turned from their hill to go back to the school they held each others hands.

Each morning would reveal new horrible happenings that would make their lives impossible to predict, the one thing that could hold on to and count on was each other.


End file.
